


The heart is a lonely warrior

by ask_catnip



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/pseuds/ask_catnip
Summary: Nobody knows Speirs is an omega except the doctor, until the secret is revealed to two alphas.





	1. Chapter 1

Speirs咬着Winters的狗牌，把高潮时的尖叫压抑在喉咙里，军营里没有所谓的隐私可言，而他们所做的事情是从任何方面来讲都不被允许的。 

 

Winters用拇指抹掉Speirs眼角愉悦的泪水，在他唇上留下温柔的一吻。“舒服了？”Winters笑着问他。这是Speirs热潮期的第三天，情欲的冲击已经没有前两天那样热切。“说的好像你不舒服一样。”Speirs坐在他的alpha性器上扭动着腰。“嘿…别闹了，Ron” 

 

Winters赶紧握着Speirs的腰让自己从他身体里退出来。他可不想在跟strayer少校的会议上迟到。 

 

“舒服了的话就穿好衣服，别忘了抑制剂。”Winters拉上自己的裤子，顺手扔给Speirs一个小药瓶。抑制剂是Roe医生给的，他是这里第二个知道Speirs真实身份的人，同为omega的医生成了他们的同盟。 

 

Speirs接住药瓶，朝Winters露出一个微笑。 

 

“你最好别对你的士兵们这么笑，我可不希望出现士兵因为侵犯他们的长官而被开除军籍这种事情。”Winters已经穿戴整齐了，他皱起眉毛帮Speirs扣好他的制服。 

 

“你嫉妒吗？Winters？”两个人的距离足够Speirs用鼻尖蹭到Winters的脸颊，这种亲密的小动作更容易让这个中尉脸红。  
“嫉妒？我可不是你的alpha，Ron，别忘了。”  
“当然。” 

 

Winters退后一步朝他敬了个礼，“Speirs中尉。” 

 

Winters的好处就在于，无论之前在他身体里是多么火热，情欲退去后就立刻变回那个端正的好军官。没有麻烦，没有牵挂，这也是当初Speirs选择他的原因之一。 

 

走出军官宿舍的Speirs点燃一只烟，让烟草味掩盖他发情期格外浓郁的信息素。Roe医生的抑制剂能帮他压制在身体里流窜不安的渴求，却对隐藏信息素不太有帮助，好在Speirs的信息素并不像普通omega那般甜腻。像Winters曾经说的，Speirs的味道就像是战场上的野玫瑰，香气里带着一股子火药味。 

 

Winters…太多关于这个alpha的想法让Speirs身体内涌过一阵热潮，手指上夹的烟差点掉到地上。控制住，混蛋，他对自己说，你可不想在这个全是alpha的营地里惹麻烦。 

 

没有人会相信Speirs是omega。即使是刚到taccoa不久那次的发情期，Speirs没有靠Winters和抑制剂来度过的时候。D连有人敏感的察觉到了他身上的味道，那之后一度传出了D连有人是omega的流言。 

 

“你们觉得咱们连真的有omega？” 

 

Speirs在路过士兵营帐时不小心听到几个人的议论。 

 

“我没闻到过，不知道。”  
“妈的，如果真有，老子一定要查出来是谁。”  
“你这个色鬼想干什么？”这立刻引来一阵下流的笑声。  
“那如果这个omega是个军官呢？”  
“操，omega怎么可能成为军官。你能想象Speirs那种人是omega吗？”  
短暂的沉默之后Speirs听到刚才说话的人有些丧气的声音，“如果Speirs是omega，老子可能需要有被一枪打穿屁眼的觉悟才敢去干他……”  
这话立刻引来一阵哄闹和戏弄。Speirs听到这里，嗤笑一声走开了。 

 

用来对付冲动过剩到热潮期，射击场最合适不过了。Speirs到达那里的时候有一个班的士兵正在一名中士的带领下进行训练。士兵们看到他向他致礼，他点头算是回礼。 

 

直到手上的来福枪被打到发热，Speirs才感到一丝精神上的释放。他放下枪点了一支烟，这个动作已经成为了他的习惯，无论何时只有手上有烟才让他感到安全。而他抬头的时候，正对上另一个人到目光，是刚才训练士兵的中士。 

 

“你有事吗？”Speirs吐了口烟问道。  
“不，Sir，我只是在欣赏您的枪法，如果有机会希望您能指导我的士兵们。”  
“你是E连的吧？Lipton中士。”他看了一眼对方制服上的名字。他记得这个人，他是Winters手下的士官，全团操练的时候在Winters身边见过他。“我可不认为你们排长会希望我这么做。”  
“是我僭越了，Sir。”嘴上这么说着，Lipton脸上却没有抱歉的表情。 

 

Speirs一时也摸不透这个中士想要干什么，反正他来这的目的已经达到，就准备回连队，路过Lipton身边时，顺手把枪递给了他。特殊时期的习惯令他不由自主的在Lipton跟前深呼吸了一口，令他惊讶的是，Lipton身上并没有大多数alpha那股冲鼻的信息素味，他的味道清新柔和。这有些像他所喜欢的Winters的味道。 

 

而Litpton捧着Speirs递过来的还带着余温的枪，他想自己也许是出现了幻觉，竟然在浓烈的火药味中闻到一丝玫瑰的花香。 

 

英国的日子跟之前的训练比起来简直是场长达九个月的假期。被军队禁锢了这么久的alpha士兵们纷纷在周末涌进伦敦寻找乐子，许多军官也不例外。留在驻地里的除了Speirs这样没有需要的，大多数时候就只剩下Winters。 

 

Winters习惯在周末的时候处理一些私事，实在有空就看看书，很少会有人来打扰，除了Nix，Harry，或者很少的时候，Speirs。 

 

Speirs不是和他有过关系的第一个omega，但经过这一年，却成了和他在一起次数最多的。还记得第一次Speirs因为发情期的事情来找他时，他花了十分钟才从对Speirs是个omega这件事的震惊当中恢复过来。如果不是Speirs身上的热度和他那令人兴奋的信息素味道，Winters一定会以为自己在做梦或者遇到恶作剧了。 

 

但他马上知道，Speirs从不开玩笑，训练场上不会，床上也不会。 

 

Speirs的主动让他有些措手不及，可当两人渐入佳境之后，Winters又重新夺回主动权。他不想成为对方用来度过发情期的工具，即使他是出于一个朋友帮忙的角度。而Speirs在情欲中也会像一个普通omega那样会乞求，会挑逗，甚至有时候会跟他撒娇，这着实让Winters吓了一跳。他不敢想象Speirs的身份被部队里的其他alpha发现会造成多么严重的后果，这使他产生了一种近乎保护欲的责任感。 

 

“Dick？你在发什么呆？我喊了你好几次了。”Nix刚从伦敦回来，带着他新收获的两瓶酒。Winters尴尬的看着Nix把酒瓶塞进自己的行李最下层，他希望自己脸红的没那么厉害。“外头雨停了吗？”早上出门跑步的时候忽然下起了大雨，把他浇了个透湿。“停了，你在屋里待了一整天？”Nix笑的有些不怀好意，“这可是我们奔赴战场前的最后悠闲时光，你真的不打算好好利用利用？” 

 

Winters当然知道Nix指的是什么，和Nix不一样，他是一个没有伴侣的alpha，至少表面上如此。他不知道如果他最好的朋友得知他和Speirs的关系会出现怎样的表情，一种莫名的情绪让他有些期望Nix能够发现这件事。Winters看着Nix熟练的给自己打了盆水洗脸，他摘下手腕上的表，然后卷起衣袖把水泼到脸上，水珠顺着Nix的脖子一直流到他的衣领里。 

 

也许他该多想想Speirs。 

 

Lipton中士的周末和过去几周一样被士兵们拉到伦敦放纵狂欢，他们一大早就坐上火车，快到集合时间才晕晕乎乎的回到营地里。可是这一次，被周围酒精和信息素包围着，Lip却无法融入到环境当中。 

 

“嘿，Lip？别这么心事重重的，没有哪个姑娘小伙喜欢闷罐子一样的alpha。”luz的怀里搂乐一个beta的姑娘，lip记得这是第一次见他交上好运。  
“不了，luz，我有点不舒服。我想先回去，你们好好玩，记得按时回营地。”  
“哦，Lip你可真扫兴！” 

 

Lip拍了拍年轻男人的肩膀，一个人走出了俱乐部。黄昏的时光短暂缺美好，他望着燃烧的夕阳，心中也烧着一团火。 

 

自从Roe医生告诉他Speirs中尉的情况之后，Lip就无法把这个信息从脑中剔除。他不能告诉任何人，是的，他知道Roe医生再说出那个秘密之后露出一些后悔的表情，他也一再向他保证绝不会告诉别人。 

 

可是，一个omega军官的存在是一回事，但那个人恰巧是他从taccoa开始就默默注视着的军官。这简直是一个天赐的好运。 

 

当然，Speirs是omega并不代表Lip就有机会做点什么了，Lip苦笑。 

 

从第一次在全团操练时远远对看到Speirs时，Lip就不由自主的被那个人吸引。也许是对方太过特别，Lip这样安慰自己，他不觉得自己是那种迷恋同类的人。可是随着一个个夜晚的幻想以及每一次和D连擦肩而过时的张望，Lip似乎已经放弃用各种理由说服自己了。承认吧，Carwood，他对自己说，你爱上一个alpha，这没什么可丢人的。但这样的认知令他更加痛苦，因为Speirs那样强大而冷酷的alpha不可能回应他的爱。 

 

可是现在，Speirs依然是那个令士兵们害怕的中尉，但他同时却是一个omega。这想法令Lip兴奋的发抖。 

 

回到营地的时候刚过了晚饭的时间，有士兵三三两两的走在操场上。Lip鬼使神差的走了十几分钟来到军官们寄宿的庄园。他特意留意过Speris的房屋方位，所以能够准确的找到他房间的窗户。现在那扇窗户背后漆黑一片，房间的使用者并不在这里。Lip叹了口气，他也不知道自己在做什么，像个冒傻气的青春期男孩一样。他转身正要离去，忽然看到夜幕下一个令他心跳加速的身影正向这边走过来。 

 

Lip僵硬的站在原地，等着Speirs与他擦身而过的瞬间，但Speirs却在他前面停下来了。“有烟吗，Lipton中士？”“有…有，Sir。”Lip手忙脚乱的拍打着自己胸前的口袋，他自己不抽烟，但是有随身在口袋里留一包的习惯，因为士兵们有时会需要。 

 

Speirs接过他的烟，从口袋里掏出打火机点上。Lip注视着Speirs在距离自己不足半米的地方，他英俊的五官和睫毛投下的阴影让Lip心里像有只蝴蝶在扑棱着翅膀，而最难忍受的是他的气息。Speirs身上有一股干净的肥皂味，恐怕是刚刚洗过澡，他急切的用烟味掩盖，却挡不住他隐隐散发的玫瑰香，浓郁，诱人。 

 

Speirs一定是注意到Lip的表情了，他皱起眉毛，朝Lip抬起下巴。“你可以走了，中士。”Lip没注意到他手里的烟盒已经被自己捏扁，直到Speirs又提高声音喊了他一次。他用了大半的自制力才没有让自己把脑中的冲动化为行动。“Speirs中尉，Sir……祝您有个愉快的夜晚。” 

 

Lip快步走开，他惭愧的不敢回头去看Speirs对他这暧昧的问候会做出怎样的表情。“愉快的夜晚”？上帝啊…… 

 

就在不久之前，Winters在他房间里听到有人敲门，他甚至不用去猜想就能知道是Speirs。那股充满诱惑的信息素已经透过门缝传了进来，Speirs甚至都没有掩饰。 

 

“怎么了，你也是像其他人一样来找我摔跤的吗？”Winters笑道。  
“摔跤？”  
“三排的Schimitz中尉挑战我，结果不小心被摔裂了脊柱，恐怕上不了战场了……”Winters有些不好意思刀挠挠头，他答应这次比试的时候心里想着Nix和Speirs的事确实有些烦躁，可他发誓自己不是故意出手那么重的。 

 

Speirs无所谓的耸耸肩，“你想摔跤也可以，但我更想挑战你做点别的运动。”说着，Speirs整个人就凑了上来，鼻尖抵在Winters脖子上，若即若离的蹭着，深深呼吸Winters身上如同草原般的气息。 

 

“Ron……”Winters手忙脚乱的想固定住Speirs贴在他胸口的身体，但冷不防被Speirs身上缺少烟味掩盖的信息素一冲，顿时燥热了起来。“你不是说不喜欢我的烟味吗？我刚洗了个澡…”Speris的声音低沉而充满情欲。“是没错……可是你为什么突然……你现在不是热潮期……”红发中尉的呼吸随着他下腹升腾的欲望一起越来越急促。“对你来说不会有什么区别，我的身体已经准备好了…”“那不是重点……Ron……” 

 

就在他快要放弃挣扎的时候，Winters敏锐的听觉捕捉到了走廊上越来越近的脚步声。他猛的推开Speirs，并且以最快的反应速度打开了房间的窗户。初夏英格兰乡村的风吹散了一屋子弥漫的信息素。 

 

“Dick，我听说F连的……”Nix进门时见到的情景让他忽然忘了自己要说的话。Winters靠在窗边，D连的Speirs中尉靠在写字台上，面无表情的打量着他。 

 

“我是不是打扰你们了？”Nix想开个玩笑，但连他自己都觉得尴尬起来。 

 

“Speirs中尉来和我讨论明天军官例会的时间。”Winters说着看了Speirs一眼。“是的，没错。”Speirs说道。 

 

“好吧…”Nix眯起眼睛。 

 

Speirs朝他点了下头，起身往门口走，并且在经过他身边的时候短暂的停留了一会儿。Nix惊讶的睁大眼睛，他抬头看着自己的朋友，后者很不自在的张了张嘴。 

 

等Speirs走远了，Nix似乎如释重负的在椅子上坐下，“…Dick…我不知道你隐藏了这样的秘密。” 

 

Winters只觉得头皮一阵发麻，“…有些事情，不说清楚比较好。”  
“我猜你说的没错。”Nix看着他，眼里有一丝失望。 

 

他知道了！Winters心想，但他无法肯定Nix猜到了多少。 

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No alpha can be heartless to the omega he shared bed with.

D day的晚上，他们在库洛维尔村庄的边缘修整。Winters过来跟士兵们打了招呼，又安排了岗哨之后就独自去巡逻。Lip他们在Winters离开后不久也结束了晚餐，有人疲惫的靠在车棚上休息，有人把脑袋探出去抽着烟。Lip想起长官说要一个人巡逻，就拍了拍身旁的Guarnere让他关照好大家，自己去找Winters。 

 

Lip远远的看到Winters在接近村外的路上拐进一条小道，他有些担心对方可能会被埋伏，就准备跟着过去。 

 

走到路口的时候Lip看到Winters的背影停在几米之外的路灯下，但他不是一个人，Speirs中尉和他在一起。这本来没什么，两位军官在巡逻时偶遇是再普通不过的事，可他们谈话的内容阻止了Lip暴露他自己的存在。 

 

与其说是谈话，Winters和Speirs更像是在争吵。Winters的声音很低，但在Lip的位置能听的清清楚楚。   
“你实在太乱来了，Ron，几乎没有人能在那样的情况下全身而退，你应该感到幸运。”   
“不是幸运，是掌控时机，我有七成的把握。”   
“战场上所有的决定最后的结果不是生就是死，而你今天的冒险完全有可能把命送进去。而作为军官，你倒下了，你手下的士兵也会跟着送命！”   
“如果我有一丝犹豫的话，可能会有更多的人送命。如果我因此而死，我身后的士兵会完成我的任务。” 

 

话说到这里，Winters沉默了，过了一会儿，Lip听到Winters像是放弃了争执一样的叹了口气。 

 

“Ron，不要把自己的死说的这么稀松平常，每一个逝去的生命都让人感到悲伤。”   
“没想到你是这么感性的人，Winters。” 

 

Lip听到Speirs的语气里带了一丝笑意，他知道这场争执结束了。他正犹豫要不要去向他们问好，忽然看到Winters把右手拇指放在嘴里舔了一下，伸手去抹掉Speirs脸上一道浅浅的血痕。 

 

“看到你倒下去的瞬间，我还以为你死了…”   
“说了这么多，原来你就是担心我。” 

 

Lip看到Speirs中尉笑了，他第一次见到这个男人露出笑容，而他竟然没有心情去欣赏，因为这个笑容的对象并不是他，而是Winters中尉。 

 

当Roe医生说Winters中尉也知道这件事的时候他就该想到了，他是Speirs的alpha。他们很般配，Lip难过的想，他们同为军官，又都英俊挺拔。而且身为alpha，Winters比他强大的多。 

 

Lip带着震惊和失望的心情转身离开了。 

 

Carentan像一场梦。回到了英国Lip回想过去一周发生的事情时这样想。但自己手臂和大腿的伤，以及脸上新添的疤痕时时向他印证那些事情的存在。 

 

如果诺曼底是个迷茫和失落的段落，那么Carentan必定是一场令人悸动的转折。他在战场上和一个omega上床了，这听上去就像一场浪漫的电影。虽然Roe医生把事情说得很清楚，但哪个alpha会对与自己发生过关系的omega毫无一丝怜爱呢。 

 

在救护站的时候Lip看到Winters中尉，Winters在自己的腿接受了包扎之后又逐个问候了他们所有受伤的E连弟兄。他无法恨Winters，无论如何也不行。当Lip猜到Winters可能是Speirs的alpha之后，他最直接的感觉竟不是嫉妒，而是心服。他想不到第二个人会比Winters更配得上Speirs了。而那天Winters对Speirs的温柔举动也证实了这一点。 

 

没有哪个alpha会对他占有过的omega毫无爱意的。 

 

回到英国的第三天，Speirs的发情期到来了。之前的战斗消耗的体力让他这次格外难以抵抗热潮的冲击。 

 

Winters听说Speirs请了病假，心里就猜到了这么回事。他在晚饭后的休息时间去了Speirs借宿的房子，Speirs的房间在二楼靠南侧，之前和他同住的军官在诺曼底受了伤，这时正躺在医院里。 

 

“Ron，是我。”Winters敲了门之后很快听到里面的回应。他进门的时候房间里浓烈的玫瑰香味混着烟草味呛的他咳了出来。   
“你没告诉我你要来。”Speirs过去打开了窗户，空气顿时清爽了不少。   
“如果我没猜错的话，你热潮期到了吧？为什么不告诉我？”Winters伸手把Speirs额头上汗湿的乱发从眼睛上拨开。Speirs像猫一样闭着眼享受着Winters和自己相比微凉体温。   
Speirs没有马上回答，他那双因为汹涌的欲潮而变得有些失焦的眼睛此时因为Winters的到来而格外湿润。“……我不知道”   
Winters皱起眉头，Speirs从不跟他躲躲藏藏的，通常自己才是喜欢绕弯子的那个。“你是不是…是不是找到你喜欢的alpha了？所以不想再来找我？如果是这样的话……”   
“没有那种事。”Speirs斩钉截铁的打断了他。   
Winters那一瞬间竟然有些欣慰。 

 

“我只是…”Speirs犹豫的咬起了嘴唇。天知道他这样的表情会给面前的alpha带来怎样的鼓动。“我想试试自己一个人撑过去…看样子我们是要在欧洲待上一段时间了，以后的日子会更难熬…”   
“所以你感觉怎样？你可以自己撑过去吗？”Winters下意识的用手摩挲着Speirs的手臂。   
“本来我有八成的把握。”Speirs用炽热的目光看了Winters一眼，“现在你让我前功尽弃了。”   
Speirs毫无预兆的扑向他，似乎完全放弃了之前痛苦的忍耐。 

 

Winters在摔倒的时候撞到了头，真是太糟糕了，他希望自己不会在Speirs房间里受到比战场上更严重的伤。他知道这个家伙平常就是个疯子，在战场上和床上则更疯的厉害。可是习惯之后他竟然喜欢起Speirs的疯。 

 

Speirs骑坐在他腿上俯身亲吻他，张扬的信息素从他的身上爆发开来，引得Winters不由自主的去回应，用自己的青草味包裹住对方的香气。 

 

Winters双手扶着身上人的胯，而Speirs的手在他身上贪婪的抚摸，伸进衣领里，隔着衬衫的布料感受他胸口坚实的肌肉。那双手拉着他的领口时忽然停了下来，Speirs抬头看了他一眼，示意那个锃亮的新徽章。 

 

“刚换的配件，怎么样？”Winters笑着看他。   
“很适合你。”   
“不跟你的新任上尉问好吗，Ron？”   
Speirs微微一笑，“那要等我看到'他'才行。” 

 

Winters还在琢磨这话的意思，Speirs已经窸窸窣窣的爬到他腿上，迅速的解开了腰带，一把拉下Winters的内裤，他下身的硬挺随即被释放出来。 

 

“Well，hello，Sir”Speirs戏谑的看了眼那沉甸甸的性器，然后张口把它含进嘴里。 

 

“轻点…Ron…噢！上帝啊……”因为被Speirs的牙齿蹭到命根，Winters忍不住痛哼出声。舌头很美妙，但随之而来的磕碰总是让他心有余悸。这一年来他发现Speirs有张绝妙的嘴，他每次被那张嘴吞吐的时候总是愉悦的忘乎所以。可那张嘴若是决定玩点花样，或是给他点“额外”服务，Winters觉得自己可能受不了。他一直怀疑Speirs有一些虐待狂的倾向这就是原因之一。 

 

Speirs把头埋的更深，他让身下alpha的分身一直插进自己的喉咙里，让那热源直接灼烧着他的喉咙，让来自对方的信息素充满他的口鼻。从脊柱涌起一阵颤栗，Speirs差点两腿一软跌在Winters身上。他呜咽一声，喉头箍紧了对方的柱身，接下来无法抑制的吞咽将那灼热送进自己喉咙深处。 

 

即使在战场上最令人焦急的时刻也不会骂一句脏话的Winters此时已有一连串的诅咒滑到了舌尖，Speirs从来没有为他做到这么深过。不知为何，有一种奇特的暖意从胸口荡漾开。 

 

“Ron，起来，到床上去。”他抬起Speirs的下巴，让他看着自己。Speirs不得不让那粗热的性器从嘴里退出来。“怎么，你这就不行了？”Speirs抹着嘴角一笑。 

 

尊严受到冒犯的alpha从地上坐起身，“你是在挑战我吗？”“不行吗？”“你难道不知道上一个挑战我的人现在还躺在医院里？”Winters疾风似的一手抓起Speris的手腕，另一只手从他腿间穿过，转身手臂一用力就把Speirs整个人从背后摔到了床上。 

 

趁着omega还反应过来刚才的状况，Winters走到墙边把窗户关上，然后才回到床上。他用膝盖分开Speirs的双腿，把他两条腿抓起来，一把就扯掉了他的裤子。 

 

“你知道你的问题吗，Ron？”Winters一手抓着Speirs的腿，另一只手从大腿一直摸到潮湿的后穴。“你的攻击太猛，但防御太弱了。”说着，他就将两根手指塞了进去。   
“啊…”Speirs已经无暇顾及这个红发alpha的话，他全身心的注意力都集中在被入侵的快感和喜悦中。 

 

“如果被其他alpha这样对待，你也会毫无招架之力的。”Winters凑近他身下的omega，后者已经完全失去了平时冷酷的架势，露出一脸几乎要哭出来的惹人怜爱的表情。“如果我不在你身边，你会去找其他alpha吗？”Winters也不知道自己为什么要这么问，话刚出口他才发觉这话听上去就像一个因为独占欲而嫉妒的alpha。 

 

“…如果你不希望我去，我就不去找别人…”Speirs的声音比他任何时候听上去都要柔软，这准确的迎合了Winters身为alpha的骄傲。他想要这个omega，想的发狂。但这一切只是他们生理构造的作用，Winters告诉自己，他没有爱上Speirs，而Speirs也不会心甘情愿的属于他。 

 

Winters撤出手指，他知道Speirs已经准备好了，手上带出的多余液体证明了这一点。omega的甬道已经为自己变的湿淋淋的，刚刚被手指搅动过的穴口兴奋的蠕动着，在灯光的照射下穴口和大腿周围都泛着水光。 

 

“你流了好多的……”   
“是的Winters，我现在只想你把那玩意儿插进我屁股里，你就不能快点吗？”Speirs瞪着他，眼睛周围红红的，这幅样子让他的威胁失去了最后一点气势。   
“哇喔”Winters举起双手从Speirs身上退开，“这可不像是求人的态度，尤其是对待上级军官。”   
Speirs咬着嘴唇试探着说，“求你，长官…”   
“这听上去就好多了。”Winters开始动手把对方身上的衬衣解开，接着自己也脱掉了衣服。   
“……我认为你过于享受这个新军衔了。”Speirs在终于得到渴求已久的肌肤相触之后发出了一声满意的叹息。   
“在某些'特定时候'格外喜欢。”alpha此刻的心情良好。 

 

Speirs伸出手臂搂着Winters的脖子饥渴的吻他，然后很快就得到了对方激烈的回应。刚开始这段关系的时候他们并不常接吻，一来是两人都把性定义为不得不摆脱的麻烦，再就是Winters并不是个善常接吻的人。这一点在他们第一次接吻的时候Speirs就发现了，当他试图把舌头伸进Winters嘴里的时候，红发的军官不可置信的推开了他。 

 

不过那都是一年多以前的旧事了，现在的Winters简直让人不敢相信当初发生过这样令人尴尬的事情。他熟练的吸吮着Speirs的嘴唇，用舌头搅动着他的，他热情又灵巧，每次都令他怀里的omega气喘吁吁。Speirs认为这是属于他的功劳，这个他当之无愧。 

 

两具紧贴的身体让他们各自的勃起相互摩擦，快感让Speirs蜷起了脚趾。“我想如果再不做点什么可能我们都受不了。”“你说的没错。” 

 

Winters示意他翻过身，然后双手握着Speirs的腰让他跪趴起来。作为omega来说，Speirs的屁股太窄，但他柔韧的腰肢和紧实的臀部倒增添了些特别的色气。

 

将omega的私处毫不掩饰的展示在眼前，代表了顺从和奉献，作为alpha来说是一种满足。而对Speirs来说，这种姿势能让Winters进的更深角度更自由，这是他求之不得的。

 

Winters抬手轻轻拍打了他右边的臀瓣，身下的人轻哼了一声，晃动着屁股无声的向他索取着。他用拇指轻轻拨开Speirs的穴口，将自己的性器浅浅的插了进去。“唔嗯…”omega发出一声愉悦却不满的呻吟，“求你…哦，天啊…快进来…唔…我什么都听你的…求求你快填满我……”alpha满足了他，将硕大的性器一寸寸的契进了Speirs的甬道当中，这如同受刑的快感顿时让他几乎失去了意识。“Fuck…”Speirs咒骂了出来。“我正在做。”Winters笑了起来。他自己也好不到哪里去，Speirs紧紧的夹住他无法灵活动作，但这感觉好极了，每一次进入他都是这样，他妈的美妙极了。

 

“你里面太热了，Ron，像个烤炉。”Winters知道对方已经没有在听他说话了。他的omega紧紧的闭上双眼，汗水打湿了额发，又顺着脸颊流下来。他毫不怀疑如果没有alpha的帮助，Speirs一定会烧出毛病来的。他想着战场上的坏境，在alpha的包围下却无法暴露身份的Speirs，心里涌出怜爱之情。

 

先是整根拔出，然后突然加快了动作猛力插入，坚硬的性器擦着敏感的内壁直接捅到内腔口。Speirs不可抑制的尖叫起来，随即又慌张的咬住身下的床单。omega几乎就要崩溃了，Winters怀疑现在如果离他而去Speirs可能会因为难以填满的欲望而死去，他自己也是一样，即使有德国佬用枪指着他的脑袋他也不愿意从Speirs身体里离开。

 

“太棒了……爱……爱你……”在急速的抽插中，Winter 啊以为自己听错了，他把耳朵凑到对方嘴边，却只听到一些喃喃自语般的破碎句子。Speirs爱他吗？无论是不是对方意识模糊下的胡言乱语，这都让Winters涌起一股幸福感。他亲吻着Speirs的肩膀，用嘴型无声的轻诉，“我也爱你”

 

无论是情迷还是自欺，说出爱的一刻总让人充满希望。

 

Winters继续猛力进攻，朝着早就找好的目标点攻击。身下的人高亢的呻吟变成了短促的呼吸，几乎是在啜泣着，他甜腻的鼻音让Winters感到头晕目眩。他想弄坏他，用精液把他从内到外的填满，让他浑身充满自己的味道。

 

“你是我的，Ron，除了我谁也不能拥有你！”他觉得此时的自己一定面色狰狞，他像野兽一样交尾，内心有一匹雄狮在狂野的怒吼。他的omega就是他的领土，谁也不能侵犯！

 

“标记我…Winters……让我做你的omega……”Speirs侧过脸，他露出一个略带哀伤的微笑，轻柔的向他祈求。  
这让Winters本能的欣喜若狂，他要有自己的omega了，他们将永远属于彼此，任何人也不能把他们分开！任何人……

 

那一瞬间，一个身影滑入了他的意识，然后那个身影变成了许多个，它们都属于同一个人。Lew……他最好的朋友，最亲近的人，最爱的人也是同为alpha的Lew……

 

他负气一样的干着身下的omega，Speirs尖叫着到达了决顶，他在Winters身下颤抖着像一堆破碎的瓷器。而Winters自己并没有成结，他只是像往常一样用力低喘着射在了omega的身体里。

 

他们被汗水浸湿的身体黏糊糊的搂抱在一起。Winters还在他身体里，耳边只有余韵的喘息声。

 

“为什么没有标记我？”  
Winters听到这个令他心虚的问题。  
“……我怕你是意识不清做的决定，以后会后悔。”  
“是你会后悔吧。”Speirs翻身坐起来，从床头抽了一支烟点上。  
魔法消失了，Speirs又恢复了平常冷漠的表情。  
“Ron…如果被我标记了，你就再也无法待在军队里了，你会失去现在的一切。”Winters尽量让自己听上去更加诚恳。他说的是实话，但却不是一切的事实。  
“算了，忘了吧。我们都是军人，随时都可能死在战场上，没必要去在乎那些事。”Speirs朝他挥了挥手。

 

似乎今晚他们之间已经没有什么可说的了。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Lip give the lonely heart what it desires?

当他们再次空降到敌后的这一次并不如之前在法国那么顺利。英国佬的计划失败了，他们在荷兰的行动没有得到预期的效果。这本来也没有什么太值得惊讶的，Nix心想，计划本身就太过冒险，最遗憾的是那些牺牲在战场上的年轻人们。

 

相比之下，Nix经历了一件令他更为惊讶的事，这事在他脑中盘旋了几天都无法散去。

他在撤退到时候被击中了头盔，幸运的是，子弹侧着他的脑袋过去，他却毫发无损。但Winters显然比他自己更受到惊吓，他看着自己的眼神就好像整个世界都在他眼前坠落那般绝望。Nix被这样的Winters吓到了，比他中弹更可怕。

 

有没有一种可能，Nix心想，Winters是爱他的。

 

他们俩同为alpha，但这并不代表爱情不可能发生。事实上他知道有一种alpha是只喜欢alpha而对omega没有太大兴趣。Winters可能会是那种人吗？

之前在英国的时候，Nix曾经不小心打断了Winters跟Speirs在一起。他还记得Winters的窘迫，以及Speirs走过他身边时身上强烈的信息素味。也许Speirs是Winters的alpha情人，这也不是没有可能。

如果Winters爱他，那么他爱Winters吗？他们的关系是那么自然融洽，以至于Nix从来没有考虑过这到底是一种怎样的关系。不过说到底，他又如何懂得什么是爱呢。Nix自嘲似的喝了一口威士忌，捧起手中完成了一半的任务报告。

 

诺曼底以来他们第一次有这么强烈的挫败感，Winters看着战士们疲惫的样子心里想着，他必须做点什么，让这场战争赶快结束，继续这样下去他们不知道还会失去多少人。他差一点就永远的失去了Nix。

那天晚上他向上帝祷告，感谢他没有带走Nix，感谢那颗该死的子弹没有穿过他最好朋友的脑袋。他第一次意识到死亡是一件多么绝望的事，如果Nix在他面前倒下他却无能为力，他将一辈子无法原谅自己。

 

就是这样急切的心情让他在十字路口立了功，但他内心平静。他必须对那些死在他枪口下的年轻敌人的生命负责，但这是战争，选择了就无法逃避。Nix出现在他的房间里，带着他一贯的无所谓的微笑。如果他所做的一切能够让这样的场景一直继续下去，那么其他一切的失去都是值得的。

 

他对Nix回复的笑容在想到之前Speirs冷漠的态度之后不自然的僵住了。连Nix也看出了他的心不在焉，问他怎么了。

“我只是担心报告。”  
“他们不会为难你的，你是个英雄，知道吗？”Nix轻拍了拍他的手臂。

 

Winters伸手握住对方的手腕，Nix没有躲开。

“我只希望这一切尽快结束，Nix。”Winters觉得自己已经暴露了太多的感情，而现在还不是向对方坦白一切的时候。战争还在艰难的继续，所有人都生死未卜。

 

这场战争最让Lip记忆深刻的是巴斯通。这对很多士兵来说也是一样，刺骨的严寒，伴着对敌军炮弹的恐惧，物资缺乏，弹药稀少，每一天都是痛苦的煎熬，而这样的煎熬持续了太久。

但是对Lip来说，巴斯通对他有着不同别人的意义。

 

夜晚通常都是一天最漫长的一段时间，黑暗给了人失真的错觉，仿佛暂时忘记自己身处何方又为什么来到这里。士兵们挤在散兵坑里，用彼此的体温取暖才能勉强睡着。可是他们的防线拉的太薄，几个人挤在一起让间隙更大了，这样夜里巡逻对任务就更加重要。

 

军官们和士官们通常会担任巡逻的工作，介于E连现任连长经常处于失踪状态，Lipton士官长成了连队实际上的XO，巡逻的工作也自然落到他身上。

 

比起敌军的渗透，Lip在巡逻的时候更关注自己士兵们的情况。这天晚上他路过Roe医生的散兵坑，看到她一个人呆呆的坐在坑底，双眼一眨不眨的盯着前方。Lip轻声喊了他好几次，Roe医生才缓慢的转过头来。这时候许多人都因为冻僵身体而面无表情，但Roe医生的样子令人担忧。Lip超他伸出手，“Eugene，你还好吗？”医生没有回答，只是盯着他伸出的手发呆。

Lip决定跳进坑里，他小心的把Roe医生抱住，用自己的体温让对方感到稍微安心一些，像一个alpha通常会在安慰omega的时候做的那样。

 

这该死的战争，大部分的alpha都应征上了战场，体质合格的beta也不例外，像Roe医生这样自愿参战的omega少之又少，即便如此，Lip就已经知道了他们当中的两个。Ron Speirs，想到这个名字Lip仍感觉一阵心痛。虽然理智上已经接受了Ron是Winters，但在感情上却无法轻易放弃。当初即使在误认为Speirs是alpha时都无法阻止的倾慕，更不可能因为这个简单的猜测就轻易消失。Lip看着怀里似乎随时都会崩溃的omega医生，心中不禁更佳担忧起Speirs来。

第二天夜里，Lip有意把巡逻的路线靠近了D连的驻地。他透过一排排黑色的树干张望，希望能看到那个熟悉的身影。正当他以为见不到Speirs而要往回走的时候，一个黑影突然出现在他面前。

 

“火炬！”Lip下意识对朝黑影举起枪并说出暗号。  
“Lipton士官长。”一个熟悉的声音喊出了他的名字。  
“Speirs中尉…”Lip疑惑的看了一眼Speirs来的方向，是团指挥部。“你…你还好吗？”  
“什么意思？”Speirs的围巾遮住了半张脸，但他正把面前的部分拉下来，在唇上放了一颗烟。  
“没什么，我是说…D连的士兵们怎么样？”Lip心里虽然知道Speirs是omega，但他也知道对方一定不会喜欢他用这件事来做文章。更何况Speirs也对他是知情者这件事尚未察觉。  
“不会比E连差。”Speirs吸了一口烟，呼出一股水汽。  
“你看上去有些疲惫，长官。”Lip说的是实话，可这个时候谁都是一样的疲惫，无论alpha还是omega。  
也许是他的语气太过热切，Speirs有些警觉的打量了他一眼，然后说道，“士官长，你想来根烟吗？”

Lip不是没有听说过连里兄弟们关于Speirs的传言，但他从来不相信Speirs会是传言那种的那样。直到后来发现Speirs的秘密之后，Lip更加确信Speirs之所以任由传言扩散，是为了把所有人的注意力从真正的秘密上面引开。

“好的，长官。”Lip点了下头。这次轮到Speirs惊讶了，他并没有料到对方会这么爽快的接受。

 

Lip接过Speirs递过来的香烟。“你有打火机吗，长官？我并没有随身带打火机的习惯。”Speirs带着一种难以琢磨的表情将自己的打火机点上凑到Lip眼前。Lip倾身过去，就着Speirs手上的火点燃了那支有Speirs味道的香烟。

 

几乎从来不吸烟的Lip让这一口带着玫瑰香的气体穿过自己的口腔和肺叶，他的眼睛紧紧的注视着身边的Speirs，那瞬间的感觉就像他们交换了一个深吻。

 

团指挥部在距前线不到一百码的地方，而Speirs从没去过那儿。Winters也似乎有默契的从不命令他来，有任何指令都通过传令员来送达。他们都明白，两个人的关系已经无法继续了。Winters用一个冠冕堂皇的借口拒绝了标记他，而Speirs在心里隐隐地感到Winters的真正原因和那个耶鲁毕业的alpha军官摆脱不了关系。Speirs一直怀疑Winters其实对alpha比对omega更感兴趣，这在他们床上力量相当的对弈中就能窥探一二。

 

有Dike在，E连连长的位置如同虚设，第一士官长Lip不得不逾越职权的频繁跑团指挥部，将自己连队战士们的情况报告给Winters。大多数时候，团参谋Nixon都和Winters在一起。这本来是再正常不过的了，他们一个负责指挥，一个负责情报，珠联璧合。可是他们之间有点什么，Lip说不上来却能感觉到，特别私人的联系。也许是他们围坐在炉火旁相互交映的笑容，也许是两人相对时甚有默契的体势，也许是Winters看着Nixon的眼神短暂却强烈，这些总让Lip无法释怀。Lip是个善于察言观色的人，这一切的线索都告诉他，Winters和Nixon之间的关系不简单。

那Speirs呢？如果Winters和Nixon之间是这种关系，那Speirs又是Winters的什么人？发泄欲望的工具？毕竟，一个alpha很难在另一个alpha身上完全的得到满足。又或许是像Roe医生对他那样？Lip回想起和医生在一起的那晚，仍感觉有些心跳加速。Lip心里忽然有些明朗起来。

Nixon拒绝了回美国的调令，有一大部分是为了Winters。他不想离开Winters，也不能把他一个人留在战场上。Winters在没有自己的地方牺牲的这个想法是如此恐怖，他几乎一刻也不愿意离开他。他们之间无所不谈，但两人都避免提到Speirs的名字。Winters担心Dike无法胜任连长的职责，细数了几乎所有军官，却唯独没有提到Speirs。以他们的关系，Speirs该是他想到的第一个人才对，Nix有些讪讪的想。

 

E连被暂时从前线撤离替换D连的那天，Lip一边做忙着协调工作，一边焦躁的看着远处。他期待着Speirs的身影从树林中出现，他们能在交接结束前能再见上一面。不久后，他如愿以偿的看到了Speirs一手挎着枪带，一手夹着香烟，削瘦却挺拔的身型。

 

“Speirs中尉，长官。”Lip希望自己看上去没有太过于激动。  
“士官长。E连借调的人已经安排好了吗？”  
“是的，长官。”Lip报上了几个人的名字，他其实很希望自己的名字也在其中，但作为E连的士官长，他必须坚守自己的职责照顾好士兵们。  
“希望他们和你一样优秀，士官长。”Speirs说完，嘴角微微上扬。  
Lip被称赞的有些忘乎所以，他低下头，不自在的左右挪动着，忽然注意到Speirs手腕上渗透衣服的血迹。“长官，你受伤了吗？”  
“没有大碍。”  
“能让我看看吗？”Lip担忧的眼神让Speirs犹豫了几秒后朝他伸出了手臂。Lip捧着Speirs的手，小心翼翼的撩开他的袖口，之间小臂上有一道三英寸长的伤口，虽然血流已经止住了，但伤口有些深，看上去皮开肉绽的。“等我一下，站在这里不要动，我马上回来。”  
Lip急着回去拿药粉和绷带，没发现他对一个上级长官用了命令的语气。Roe医生没有问他拿这些东西做什么，但Lip不自觉的的避开了他的眼神。

等Lip往回走的时候忽然觉得自己这样真是傻透了，他既不是Speirs的属下，也不是他的alpha，有什么立场为他做这样的事情。但令他惊喜的是，当他报着一丝希望跑回去的时候，Speirs仍站在原地等他。Speirs手上的香烟燃尽了，被他扔在脚边，一动不动的看着他离开的方向。

 

Foy几乎是Lip当兵以来最惊心动魄的一场战役。开局不利，Dike的指挥失责导致自己的战友们一个个接连倒下，生死存亡的时刻Speirs来了，使得进攻阵势得以重新摆开。但这并没有减少Lip太多的担心，尤其是Speirs疯狂的穿越德军火线时，Lip几乎就要忍不住跟着跑出去，Luz在身后用力拽住了他。

 

谢天谢地，Speirs在联系到I连之后又跑了回来。“上帝啊…”Lip几乎就要在战场上祈祷起来。从那之后一整天，Lip都没有再让Speirs离开自己视线。

 

他们在修道院的时候，除了手上统计E连人员伤亡情况的工作，Lip的全部注意力都在他们的新连长身上。Speirs似乎兑这种注视毫无感觉，亦或许他故作不知，埋头做着交接的文件。虽然不是完全没有先例，但这一次交接是如此仓促，团部根本没有做任何准备。这些繁琐的事情似乎难不倒Speirs，他后背挺直的坐在那里，经过这一天的恶战还能做到这样可真令人敬佩，略微低下头，笔尖在纸上唰唰唰的滑动。

眼前的Speirs让Lip暂时忘记了自己写在记事本上那些遭遇了不幸的名字，如同少女们的颂歌一样，是上帝给他的礼物，轻易就安抚了他在战场上被磨砺的心。他的目光从对方在烛光摇曳下颤动的睫毛阴影到他挺直的鼻梁，最后落到那双看上去像花瓣一样柔软的唇。Speirs此刻的表情恬静安然，让人无论如何也无法把他和白天那个如炮弹一般猛烈的战斗英雄联系在一起。

 

Lip看的如此出神，以至于连Speirs收起笔开始整理手上的文件他都没发现，倒是抬头看到他的Speirs开了口，“你有话想对我说吗？”  
Lip慌忙的移开他赤裸裸的视线，在Speirs面前站起身。“不，没有什么，长官。”“想说就说。”Speirs把手中文件放进袋子里，他的动作停滞了一下，“还是说，有什么在这里不方便说的？”“我…长官…”

 

Speirs此时已经收拾好了东西，起身往外走，他和Lip擦身而过，走出两步像是想起什么一样突然停下来，然后转身大步跨到Lip面前。他们的距离如此之近，Lip都能闻到Speirs身上浅浅的香味。“长官…？”“很快你就不需要再叫我长官了，Lip。”Speirs说着，一手拉过他的衣领，拇指在那上面摩擦着，“Winters帮你申请了战地委任，恭喜你，少尉。”

 

Lip愣在原地，两件事同时在他脑中爆炸开来。升职成为军官，以及Speirs在和他调情。如果在巴斯通分享的那些短暂却美好的时刻只能说是在战场上出于本能的亲近，那么刚刚发生的一切则绝不在同样的范围内。看着Speirs一如既往坚定的背影，Lip忽然鼓起了勇气，这不亚于D day那天跟着还是中尉的Winters拔除大炮时决定爬上树的疯狂。

 

“长官，让我陪你一起去团部。”Lip在修道院门口叫住了Speirs。他们已经远离了E连其他人，Lip也不太担心他们的谈话会被任何可能将这件事在全团传开的人给捕捉到，他可不希望这样的事发生。

 

Speirs的表情掺杂着惊讶和满意，“看来团部可以等一等再去。”Lip意识到Speirs在等他，等他说些什么，或者…做点什么。

 

他们在门外站了大概也就一分钟，寒冷已经无情的入侵了他们的肌肤。但那一刻Lip感到自己脑袋一热，他曾经在小说中看到过这种对处于恋爱中的人的形容，没想到发生在自己身上会是如此不可思议。Lip做了一件对于从前的自己来说是无论如何也不可能的事——他拉起了Speirs的手。在高中毕业舞会上都不敢直视自己舞伴的Carwood Lipton经历过Taccoa，诺曼底，法国和荷兰，在这个比利时小镇的修道院外，他终于对自己爱恋了一年的omega做了点什么。

 

Speirs的表情看上去是被逗乐了。而所有人都知道，Speirs不是个容易被逗笑的人，事实上，这件事发生的几率就和他们在Dike的带领下能在这场战事中幸存的几率一样低。

 

Speirs的手很热，不知道是不是omega天生体温偏高，Lip希望自己的脸没有像omega的手那么热，但他恐怕要失望了。有那么短暂的一刻，他想要退却，但这想法很快被抛在脑后，怕什么，有什么好怕的呢？他在诺曼底幸存了下来，在Carentan差点被弹片剜了蛋，在巴斯通几乎冻死在散兵坑里，他还有什么好怕的呢？

“长官，有件事我必须向你坦白。这件事我在心里埋了很久，从我们来欧洲之前就开始了…”Lip顾不上去揣摩Speirs此时脸上若有所思的表情，他双手紧紧捏着Speirs的，就好像如果不这样对方就会凭空消失。“我对你…我喜欢你，不，我爱你。如果我真的懂得什么是爱的话…在遇到你之前我从没有过这样的想法，想要注视着一个人，在他身边，为了他做任何事情，成为他的一切，也让他成为我的一切…”  
“Lipton，这就是你想说的吗？”Speirs忽然说道。  
“是的长官，如果这让你感到被冒犯，你可以惩罚我，可以把我送上军事法庭，但我不会后悔对你说了这些话。”Lip直视着眼前比他略高一些的男人，他不会再后退了，不会再让任何人从他眼前夺走Speirs。  
“哦，我以为你会说对更露骨一些，没想到你是个这么罗曼蒂克的人。”Speirs略带笑意的回答出乎Lip的意料。  
“长…长官？”  
“两件事，第一，叫我Ron。第二，你是否还有事情没有跟我坦白？”

 

Lip这才意识到，自己虽然一直都知道Speirs是omega这件事，但却从没跟任何人提起过，更不用说在本人面前坦白。可是，如果要交代事情的全部，难免要说出Roe医生，他决定尽量跳过那一部分，除非Speirs究根问底。“是的，长…Ron”Lip显然还不习惯他们之间对平级的称呼，“我知道你是omega，大概在D day前的一个礼拜，但这并不改变我对你的感情。最早的时候我把你当作alpha来爱慕，后来我将你当作omega来爱恋…也许很多人会觉得这样挺奇怪，我在这方面总是和别人不太一样…”  
“这并不奇怪，Lip。”Lip这才注意到，Speirs正用温柔的眼神看着他，这眼神令他想起D day那晚Speirs看着Winters时的表情。只不过现在面对着Speirs的人是自己。

Speirs把手从他手里抽开，他用一种暧昧的姿态抚摸了Lip的肩膀，然后转身走进黑暗里。Lip对那一晚的记忆差不多就停留在了Speirs离开的背影上。

 

Winters和Nixon之间有种默契，这种默契在战场上是福佑，他们能把彼此掌握的的情报和临场指挥技术发挥到最佳，在平时则是心灵的甘泉，一个眼神都让对方如沐春风。这种关系在他们刚到诺曼底的那段时间里有些停滞，但在他们从英国修正回来之后又渐渐恢复成了过去的样子。Nix不知道这中间具体发生了什么，他也不想去问Winters，但他猜测是和D day之前那一次他撞到Speirs在Winters房间里的事脱不了干系。

Winters在之前刻意回避和Speirs的私人接触后，终于找回了他和Nix之间的那种平衡。但这对他来说还不够，他需要把这平衡往前推一推，让Nix真切的理解他的感情。他和Nix在巴斯通时挤在一个散兵坑里，在寒冷的时候四只手捧着分享同一杯咖啡。这些在当时情况下再正常不过的举动在Winters眼中多了一些异样的浪漫气氛，而Nix显然也感受到了，他不止一次的看到Nix朝自己抿着嘴唇笑，有些兴奋又尴尬的表情。

Nix不是会喜欢alpha的那种人，但Winters直觉Nix并不厌恶和自己过度的亲密，这让他有些受宠若惊。第一个信号是Nix有次主动牵了他的手，却不是为了取暖。那天他们刚刚讨论完最近防线的部署，一时间陷入沉默，Winters看着Nix微笑了一下，而Nix靠近了身子牵起Winters放在大腿上的手。Nix的手掌宽厚，握上去让人感到安心的很，他熟悉的木樨香此时泛起了一股略微泠冽的气味，像暴风雨前的森林。Winters一愣，本能的去迎合Nix的信息素，他们的气味细密的纠缠在一起，坚定却不张扬。Winters倾身过去，却因为不远处一个身影的靠近而停住了动作。就是那时候Lip进来跟他们报告了Hoobler的事。

 

Foy一战之后，虽然伤亡不少，但到底是一场胜利，所有人疲惫之余内心是放松的。Anderenne可能是德军最后的一次大规模疯狂攻击，他们拼了死命才得以抵挡。前面还有许多艰难在等着他们，但最困难的日子去过去了。从各方面收集的情报来看Nix在心里得出了这样的结论。

Nix回到他和Winters的房间时恰巧又和Speirs擦身而过，Speirs朝他点头示意之后就离开了，他进门看到Winters正在整理桌上的文件。

“这可真有点deja vu，不是吗？”Nix忍不住跟Winters开了个玩笑。Winters朝他抬起头去，在明白了这话的意思之后表情有些尴尬。  
“听着，Nix，我和Speirs之间无论有过什么也都结束了。如果你在意的话，我可以把一切都跟你交代清楚…”  
“哦，天啊，Dick，就是你这股较真的劲儿才让你至今为止都是孤身一人的。”Nix不经意的一笑，随意而迷人，他三两步踱到Winters身边，“你和Speirs之间的事我不关心，我比较关心你和我之间要发生的事。”

Nix说着伸手搂住Winters的脖子，准确而有力的吻上了他的嘴唇。Winters没有预料到这个吻的到来，但他马上自然的投入其中。Winters的双臂抓着Nix的腰，他推着他，把他压倒在写字台上。Nix终于有机会从这个漫长而深情的交换中抽出身来呼吸，“我觉得我之前说的不对，我确实是嫉妒Speirs。”“如果给我一些机会，也许你会发现更多让你嫉妒的理由。”“Richard Davis Winters！以前我可没发现你竟然是这样的人！”Winters没理他，眼里的笑意一直渗到心里，他轻啄着Nix的嘴唇。“我真希望我们不是在战场上，Nix。”“如果不是战争，也许我根本不会遇到你。”“那可不一定，也许我们会神奇的相遇在你耶鲁同学会的晚宴上。”“哦，那我一眼就会注意到你。”“真的？”“当然，估计你会是唯一没有穿着几百美元西服的人。”Winters对此无言以对，但Nix略带孩子气的笑容让他立刻忘了他们对话的初衷，他俯下身再次覆上对方的嘴唇。

 

E连的士兵们都知道，他们的新任连长没有在各处搜刮银器的时候，不是在团部跟Winters上尉在一起就是在连部和第一士官长Lipton在一起，有什么事情找长官的话也能顺便见到另外一个人，这是他们进入德国境内之后的习惯。

 

此时Speirs正和Winters待在一起，他们一前一后的走在河岸上巡查岗哨的同时谈论着最新下来的命令。

“你的士兵们怎么样？”  
“不错。二排人员损失比较重，但留下来的老兵状态很稳定。”Speirs的声音显出了他对手下人的信心。  
“Lip跟你说的差不多。”Winters停住脚步，若有所思的望着对岸。“这次巡逻任务可能少不了二排，但是他们现在缺乏领队军官，Lip告诉我Malark精神不是太好？”  
“这的确是他们的弱处，但执行任务不会出错的。”  
Speirs的坚持让Winters脸上的表情缓和了下来。  
“Ron，你的人都很信任你，Lip说到你也只有好话，我想这大概是因为你对他们的绝对信任。”Winters拍了拍Speirs的肩膀，像一个长官对属下那样。“看来，你和你的第一士官长相处的不错。你觉得…Lip这个人怎么样？”  
“他是个不可多得的好士兵，E连不可缺少的领导。”Speirs毫不犹豫的回答。  
“哦，这些我在给他申请升职的报告里就写过了。我是说，'你'觉得Lip怎么样？”

 

Speirs换了一种眼神打量着Winters，不再是下级对长官的注视，而是对他已经断了关系的床伴无声的询问。  
“这就是你想出来的方法？安排我和他同住，把我推给Carwood Lipton？”Speirs的语气没有太大变化，但Winters能看出他的身体绷紧了，Speirs在生气。  
“Ron，你不要曲解我的意思。”  
“那由你来告诉我，你是什么意思？”  
Winters叹了口气，“我很了解Lip，所以我能看出来他对你和对其他人不同。”  
“所以你告诉了他我的身份？”Speirs此时的眼神比之前平静了不少，但却更加冰冷。  
“什么？不，我答应过你不会告诉任何人…等等，你是说Lip知道你是omega的事？”  
“这并不重要。我只没想到你会用这种方式把我从你的生活中抹掉。”Speirs说完转身就要离开。  
“等等，Ron！”

Speirs在他的喊声中停下脚步，迅速朝他敬了个礼之后头也不回的走了。

 

进到这个德国小镇之后许多人都疯了似的在所有目所能及的地方搜刮能够带回家的纪念品和财物。从某方便这代表着他们离胜利越来越近了，大家都报着能够活着回去的期望。但Speirs不一样，他热衷于搜刮最值钱的东西，对他来说是这场战争少有的乐趣。

 

Lip不止一次的看到Speirs把闪亮的银器和精致的钟表搬回他们共同暂住的公寓，脸上带着胜利般的喜悦。他和Speirs被分到这间公寓的时候他还很兴奋，但很快就发现一个问题，这地方只有卧室的一张单人床和客厅里一把靠椅可以睡人。作为下级和alpha，Lip自然的提出自己睡客厅，Speirs也没有反对。第一晚Lip睡在客厅的躺椅上就冻得够呛，他试图把门缝堵上，把椅子拉的靠近避风的角落，但一晚上下来仍然有点受凉。这可真讽刺透了，他经过了巴斯通都没有生病，却在这个有热的食物甚至还能洗热水澡的地方感染了风寒。

 

这天下午Speirs被Winters叫走，Lip就想趁机去后勤拿点药，顺便想办法给连里的弟兄们再增加一点补给。刚从后勤回来没坐上一会儿，“嘭”的一声门就被踢开了。“怎么了？出什么事了吗？Lip马上转入战备状态跟上他的连长。Speirs在客厅里毫无目的的踱了两圈步，像是在试图让自己平静下来，最后他终于转向面色担忧的Lip。“你说什么？”“出什么事了吗，长官？”Speirs用一种令Lip不寒而栗的目光打量了他一眼，这让Lip心里一沉，难道是自己做错什么了？

“…最近会有一个巡逻任务，正式的命令马上就会下来。”Speirs的声音一如既往的不带感情，但Lip敏锐的察觉到其中一丝更加锋利的棱角。  
“我明白了。”看来这不是一个跟Speirs提起其他事情的好时机，他本来想问问Speirs是否介意他把靠椅挪到里面有床的房间去睡，现在看起来他还得熬几个晚上再说。“除此之外呢，还有别的什么事吗？”  
Speirs眯起眼睛看了他一眼，他的脸颊动了一下，像是要说什么又压了下去。“我可以信任你所说的每一句话吗，士官长？”  
这个问话让Lip感到有些莫名其妙，Speirs是在质疑自己能否被信任吗，如果是这样为何要问他本人。“当然，长官，任何时候我都不会对你说谎的。…Ron，出什么事了吗？”Lip犹豫了一会儿还是喊出了对方的名字，这似乎令Speirs的冷漠面孔略有动摇。  
“没什么大不了的，你继续做你的事情。”Speirs说完又出了房间，看他走的方向Lip猜想大概又是去搜刮值钱的东西了，于是他转回屋子里试图把靠椅移动到更加避风的地方。剧烈运动加速了他的呼吸，Lip用力的咳嗽起来。

 

这天夜里，Lip断断续续的咳嗽声在空旷的客厅里显得格外响亮。尽管他努力抑制想要咳嗽的冲动，仍然有些时候忍不住的一股气流从胸腔冲出来，连带之前抑制住的分一起。也许他该出去走走，反正自己也睡不着了，不能影响了Ron，Lip这样想着正准备起身，忽然看到卧室的门被推开了。

“你病了。”Speirs的声音从门口传过来，“把靠椅搬进屋来睡。”  
“不用了，我反正是睡不着的。”  
“搬进来。”

Speirs下了命令，Lip只有照办。Speirs的屋子里的确比外面暖和，窗户紧闭着，床头烟灰缸上还隔着半支未抽完的香烟。

 

“很抱歉，我病的不是时候。”  
“那什么时候才是时候。”Speirs没等Lip在靠椅上坐下，就一把推他到床上，“你睡这里。”说完他自己蜷在靠椅上。  
“Ron…”  
“快睡。”

 

Lip只好背对着墙躺下，房间里又恢复了平静，时不时传来一阵咳嗽声。床铺上带着温暖的香味是属于Speirs的，Lip默默的想，而Speirs本人就躺在自己身后。哦，该死，他今晚真的要睡不着了。正想着，Lip听到身后传来一阵响动，他刚要回头，就感到床垫陷了下去。

 

“Ron？”  
“靠椅不舒服。”  
“还是我睡靠椅吧。”  
“你别动。”

 

Lip不敢动，他感到了Ron身体的靠近。床小的一个人睡都刚刚好，现在挤了两个健壮的男人，几乎承受不住。Speirs的呼吸拂过他的后颈，撩拨的一阵热火从小腹一直窜到全身。Lip只觉得喉咙发紧，呼吸困难。

 

躺在Lip身后的Speirs也注意到了他的异样。“你身体很热，Lip。”“我想我有些发烧，咳咳…”“发烧？你确定吗？”Speirs的一只手臂搭上了他的腰，手掌平抚在他胸口，缓慢往下移动。“Ron…”“你发情了，傻瓜。”像是要证明这一点，Speirs的手抓住了Lip早已挺立的分身。

 

Tbc


End file.
